mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pride events
Below is a list of mixed martial arts events scheduled and held by Pride Fighting Championships. The list is presented in chronological order. (N/A: not applicable.) }}||clear:both;}}" |- !No. !Event !English name !Japanese name !Date held !Venue !Location !Country |- |style="text-align:center" |68 |Pride 34 |Kamikaze | |4/8/2007 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |67 |Pride 33 |The Second Coming | |2/24/2007 |Thomas & Mack Center |Las Vegas |USA |- |style="text-align:center" |66 |Pride Shockwave 2006 |N/A |Otoko Matsuri - Fumetsu |12/31/2006 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |65 |Pride Bushido 13 |N/A |N/A |11/5/2006 |Yokohama Arena |Yokohama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |64 |Pride 32 |The Real Deal | |10/21/2006 |Thomas & Mack Center |Las Vegas |USA |- |- |style="text-align:center" |63 |Pride Final Conflict Absolute |N/A |N/A |09/10/2006 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |62 |Pride Bushido 12 |N/A |2nd Round |08/27/2006 |Nagoya Rainbow Hall |Nagoya |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |61 |Pride Critical Countdown Absolute |N/A |N/A |07/01/2006 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |60 |Pride Bushido 11 |N/A |N/A |06/04/2006 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |59 |Pride Total Elimination Absolute |N/A |N/A |05/05/2006 |Osaka Dome |Osaka |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |58 |Pride Bushido 10 |N/A |N/A |04/02/2006 |Ariake Coliseum |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |57 |Pride 31 |Unbreakable |Dreamers |02/26/2006 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |56 |Pride Shockwave 2005 |N/A |Otokomatsuri - Itadaki |12/31/2005 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |55 |Pride 30 |Fully Loaded |Starting Over |10/23/2005 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |54 |Pride Bushido 9 |The Tournament |N/A |9/25/2005 |Ariake Coliseum |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |53 |Pride Final Conflict 2005 |N/A |Ketsushosen |8/28/2005 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |52 |Pride Bushido 8 |N/A |N/A |7/17/2005 |Nagoya Rainbow Hall |Nagoya |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |51 |Pride Critical Countdown 2005 |N/A |2nd Round |6/26/2005 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |50 |Pride Bushido 7 |N/A |N/A |5/22/2005 |Ariake Coliseum |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |49 |Pride Total Elimination 2005 |N/A |Kaimakusen |4/23/2005 |Osaka Dome |Osaka |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |48 |Pride Bushido 6 |N/A |N/A |4/3/2005 |Yokohama Arena |Yokohama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |47 |Pride 29 |Fists Of Fire |Survival |2/20/2005 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |46 |Pride Shockwave 2004 |N/A |Otoko Matsuri - Sadame |12/31/2004 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |45 |Pride 28 |High Octane | |10/31/2004 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |44 |Pride Bushido 5 |N/A |N/A |10/14/2004 |Osaka Castle Hall |Osaka |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |43 |Pride Final Conflict 2004 |N/A |Final Round |8/15/2004 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |42 |Pride Bushido 4 |N/A |N/A |7/19/2004 |Nagoya Rainbow Hall |Nagoya |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |41 |Pride Critical Countdown 2004 |N/A |2nd Round |6/20/2004 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |40 |Pride Bushido 3 |N/A |N/A |5/23/2004 |Yokohama Arena |Yokohama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |39 |Pride Total Elimination 2004 |N/A |1st Round |4/25/2004 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |38 |Pride Bushido 2 |N/A |N/A |2/15/2004 |Yokohama Arena |Yokohama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |37 |Pride 27 |Inferno |Triumphal Return |2/1/2004 |Osaka Castle Hall |Osaka |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |36 |Pride Shockwave 2003 |N/A |Otoko Matsuri |12/31/2003 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |35 |Pride Final Conflict 2003 |N/A |Ketsushosen |11/9/2003 |Tokyo Dome |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |34 |Pride Bushido 1 |N/A |N/A |10/05/2003 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |33 |Pride Total Elimination 2003 |N/A |Kaimakusen |8/10/2003 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |32 |Pride 26 |Bad to the Bone |Reborn Resurrection |6/8/2003 |Yokohama Arena |Yokohama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |31 |Pride 25 |Body Blow | |3/16/2003 |Yokohama Arena |Yokohama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |30 |Pride 24 |Cold Fury 3 | |12/23/2002 |Marine Messe Fukuoka |Fukuoka |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |29 |Pride 23 |Championship Chaos 2 | |11/24/2002 |Tokyo Dome |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |28 |Pride The Best Vol.3 |N/A | |10/20/2002 |Differ Ariake Arena |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |27 |Pride 22 |Beasts From The East 2 | |9/29/2002 |Nagoya Rainbow Hall |Nagoya |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |26 |Pride Shockwave 2002 |Shockwave |Dynamite! |8/28/2002 |Tokyo National Stadium |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |25 |Pride The Best Vol.2 |N/A | |7/20/2002 |Differ Ariake Arena |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |24 |Pride 21 |Demolition | |6/23/2002 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |23 |Pride 20 |Armed and Ready | |4/28/2002 |Yokohama Arena |Yokohama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |22 |Pride 19 |Bad Blood | |2/24/2002 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |21 |Pride The Best Vol.1 |N/A | |2/22/2002 |Korakuen Hall |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |20 |Pride 18 |Cold Fury 2 | |12/23/2001 |Marine Messe Fukuoka |Fukuoka |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |19 |Pride 17 |Championship Chaos | |11/3/2001 |Tokyo Dome |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |18 |Pride 16 |Beasts From The East | |9/24/2001 |Osaka Castle Hall |Osaka |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |17 |Pride 15 |Raging Rumble | |7/29/2001 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |16 |Pride 14 |Clash of the Titans | |5/27/2001 |Yokohama Arena |Yokohama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |15 |Pride 13 |Collision Course | |3/25/2001 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |14 |Pride 12 |Cold Fury | |12/9/2000 |Saitama Super Arena |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |13 |Pride 11 |Battle of the Rising Sun | |10/31/2000 |Osaka Castle Hall |Osaka |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |12 |Pride 10 |Return of the Warriors | |8/27/2000 |Seibu Dome |Saitama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |11 |Pride 9 |New Blood | |6/4/2000 |Nagoya Rainbow Hall |Nagoya |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |10 |Pride Grand Prix 2000 Finals |N/A | |5/1/2000 |Tokyo Dome |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |9 |Pride Grand Prix 2000 Opening Round |N/A | |1/30/2000 |Tokyo Dome |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |8 |Pride 8 |N/A | |11/21/1999 |Ariake Coliseum |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |7 |Pride 7 |N/A | |09/12/1999 |Yokohama Arena |Yokohama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |6 |Pride 6 |N/A | |7/4/1999 |Yokohama Arena |Yokohama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |5 |Pride 5 |N/A | |4/29/1999 |Nagoya Rainbow Hall |Nagoya |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |4 |Pride 4 |N/A | |10/11/1998 |Tokyo Dome |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |3 |Pride 3 |N/A | |6/24/1998 |Nippon Budokan |Tokyo |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |2 |Pride 2 |N/A | |3/5/1998 |Yokohama Arena |Yokohama |Japan |- |style="text-align:center" |1 |Pride 1 |N/A | |10/11/1997 |Tokyo Dome |Tokyo |Japan |- |} External links * *Pride FC event schedule from pridefc.com L *